More than just friends- ZumaxChase
These pups exist in my Second universe. No hate please Pups Zuma and Chase had been best friends for a long time, but that friendship slowly started to grow into more than that. They started to get feelings for one another. One day, Zuma finally admitted his feelings for Chase and they began dating. About a year later, they married. Zuma found himself pregnant and they soon had three puppies. Two strong boys Cedric and Naruto, and one small little girl Eclipze. Info Cedric: Cedric looks up to Chase and wants to be just like him. He is strong and brave and never afraid to do the right thing. He is feircely loyal to his friends and family and will do anything to protect them. He's very serious when it comes to it, but he knows how to have fun and loves to spend time with his little sister. Naruto: he's more fun-loving and upbeat. Always able to put a smile on your face, he lives to make people happy and loves to goof off. He's very sweet and caring, but also very sensitive. He cares a lot about what others think about him. Eclipze: She is very bubbly and happy-go-lucky. Shes a sweetheart and is very clingy. She's a loving pup and very optimistic. She has a wild imagination and will sometimes get caught up in it. She's also very clumsy. She's basically like Marshall. Appearance Cedric: he has Chase's main fur color with one strait ear and one folded. His face, chest, paws, and tail tip are Zuma's main fur color. His collar is black and his eyes are brown. Naruto: He has Zuma's main fur color with floppy ears. His chest and muzzle are Chase's golden color. His eyes are hazel and he wears a pumpkin orange collar. Eclipze: She basically looks like a mini version of Chase but with Hazel eyes. Her collar is a bright violet color. Job/Uniform Cedric: He is a police pup. His uniform is a hazel version of Chase's. His tag is a hazel color with a police hat as his crest. Naruto: He wants to be a Artist. He isn't an official member, but he has a white uniform with his tag being white and his crest is a piece of paper with a pencil drawing a picture. Eclipze: she is a Marine pup. Her uniform is a rose version of Zuma's. Her tag is a rose color with her tag being a Fish. Trivia Random * Cedric is close to Chase * Naruto is close to both of his dads * Eclipze is close to Zuma. * Cedric has a weak spot just behind the ears. If you scratch it, he'll be your best friend for life. * Naruto is addicted to sugar. If he gets too much he'll be extremely hyper and practically explode. * Eclipze has a history of getting her head stuck in just about everything. If it's a hole, chances are she's gonna get stuck in it. * Cedric gets very flustered around his crush * Naruto is named after the anime Family Chase: dad Zuma: dad Crushes Naruto: TBD Cedric: He has a crush on Sylviah Eclipze: TBD Stories they appear in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Future generation Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups